This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Babies and toddlers are frequently carried by their mothers and other caregivers before they are able to comfortably walk on their own. Carrying babies enables a caregiver to better monitor and comfort their babies. Unfortunately, carrying a baby around reduces the caregiver's ability to perform other tasks such as shopping and caring for other small children because one or more hands/arms are used to carry the infant. A baby may also exhaust a caregiver when carried for a long time. Baby carriers enable caregivers to carry babies using their torso and shoulders, which frees their hands to perform other tasks. However, existing baby carriers can be difficult to assemble and to adjust. For example, some carriers consist of a single piece of fabric that a caregiver wraps in a complicated manner to secure the infant. Other baby carriers have an excessive number of straps and buckles that need to be individually adjusted for comfort and to secure the infant.